muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Two and a Half Men
Two and a Half Men is a CBS sitcom which ran from 2003 until 2015. The series follows a jingle writer, Charlie Harper, his uptight brother Alan, and Alan's troublesome son Jake. After Alan divorces, he and Jake move into Charlie's beachfront Malibu house and complicate Charlie's freewheeling life. References * The schedule for CBS shown in the CDE's office in The Muppets spoofs the show with "Dad and a Half". Muppet Mentions * In the episode, "The Spit-Covered Cobbler," Alan tells Charlie that Kandi may not be sophisticated, but she's street-smart to which Charlie replied, "Sesame Street-smart." * In the episode, "And the Plot Moistens," Alan talks to Charlie that he has trouble communicating to Kandi after lovemaking and Charlie replies that he should have thought of that before he started boinkin' a girl with the IQ of Tickle Me Elmo! * In the episode, "The Two Finger Rule," when Charlie, Alan, Gordon, Herb, and Jerome were talking about their first date, Herb told them he didn't start dating till he was in college at freshman year. Herb says he was a geek in high school and how everyone called him "Big Bird" that when he went to college, he stopped wearing yellow shirts and lowered his standards. * In the episode, "818-jklpuzo," Alan and Melissa had just finish skinny dipping and then they started talking to each other. :Melissa: Alan, what do you say we take a hot shower and unshrink the Snuffleupagus? :Alan: He'll be fine, it's Bert and Ernie I'm worried about. I think Bert has ascended to my rib cage. :Later Alan talks to Charlie after Melissa leaves to take a hot shower. :Alan: Now that we're seeing each other again the fact that she lives with her mom presents a problem. :Charlie: Why, because you tickled Mom's Elmo? :Alan: It was just light necking. I never touched her Elmo. * In the episode, "Bite Me, Supreme Court," Marty's friend says that he once did a show with Miss Piggy and says, "You know there's a guy under her?" Connections * Jason Alexander played Dr. Goodman in "The Straw In My Donut Hole" * Eugene Byrd played Lenny in "Pilot" * Lynda Carter played herself in "Justice in Star-Spangled Hot Pants" * Tim Conway played Marty Pepper's friend in "Bite Me, Supreme Court" * Miley Cyrus played Missi in "You Do Know What The Lollipop Is For" and "Avoid the Chinese Mustard" * Conchata Ferrell played Berta * Gary Halvorson directed episodes * Teri Hatcher played Liz in "I Remember the Coatroom, I Just Don't Remember You" * Allison Janney played Beverly in "My Damn Stalker" * James Earl Jones appeared as himself in "The Devil's Lube" * Carol Kane played Shelly in "Thank God for Scoliosis" and "David Copperfield Slipped Me a Roofie" (2009) * Richard Kind played Artie Pliskin in "Is There a Mrs. Waffles?" * Cloris Leachman played Norma in "Madame and Her Special Friend" * Heather Locklear played Alan's divorce attorney Laura Lang in "No Sniffing, No Wowing" * Chuck Lorre was executive producer, co-creator, and writer for the series * Jane Lynch played Dr. Linda Freemann (2004-2014) * Jon Lovitz played Archie Baldwin in "The Unfortunate Little Schnauser" * Jenny McCarthy played Courtney (8 episodes, 2007-2011) * Brad Paisley played Derek in "Oh WALD-E, Good Times Ahead" * Kimberly Williams Paisley played Gretchen (6 episodes, 2014) * Jon Polito played Mr. Sharipa in "He Smelled the Ham, He Got Excited" * Carl Reiner played Marty Pepper (4 episodes, 2014) * Denise Richards played Lisa in "Merry Thanksgiving" * Martin Sheen played Rose's father in "Sleep Tight, Puddin' Pop" * Brooke Shields played Danielle in "That's Summer Sausage, Not Salami." * Kevin Sorbo played Andy in "Always a Bridesmaid, Never a Burro" (2006) * Harry Dean Stanton appeared as himself in "Back Off Mary Poppins" * Holland Taylor played Evelyn Harper * Steven Tyler appeared as himself in "Who's Vod Kanockers?" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions Category:TV References